Since the beginning of human history cleaning has been a largely manual process. As technology for cleaning developed more comprehensive and effective cleaning solvents, the cleaning process became more effective, but also more dangerous. Exposure to chemicals can affect the health of a user. This problem was mitigated in recent years by the development of apparatus that can clean enclosed spaces independent of a user. However, those apparatus have not taught a comprehensive cleaning solution independent of user labor as is disclosed below.